Talk:Baby
New Planet Tuffle Does anyone know verbatim what the name of the new Tuffle planet is called? On the wiki alone I've seen it referred to as Tuffle Planet, Planet Tuffle and New Planet Tuffle. Can anyone provide the actual name Baby redubs the planet when he wishes it back into existence in GT? [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 11:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Baby's Quotes Does anyone know about one of Baby's prominent quotes or the lesser ones? Dekoshu talk 19:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Perhaps Higher than a Super Sayian or Super Sayian 2 When he Was Golden Oozaru Most people think that the Golden Oozaru is just a Super Saiyan Oozaru (ss1 50x times Oozaru 10x = 500) But I think it is much more and I found a way that makes sense. Of course I made it up so it's not offical but hey it's no crime to speculate. When Baby Transforms into the great ape he is about equal (perhaps stronger than) to SS4 Goku. When a Saiyan becomes an ape (or oozaru) in increases his/her power 10 fold. Super Saiyan increases 50-100x base powerlevel depending on how much of it you mastered (when goku fights Frieza it increases his strength 50x but when he transforms to fight Rildo, Rildo states that his power grew 100x. Could be a dub error (gt is considered non canon) or mabey its true since Goku's mastered super saiyan (thus perhaps finding a way to increase the power fold). Super Saiyan 2 another 100x (Gohan in Budokai 3). So Baby's increase would be 10 (oozaru) x 100 (assuming Vegeta mastered Super Saiyan 1) x 100 = 10,000 fold power increase. Goku 100 (ss1) x ss2 (100) x ss3 (100) x 10 (the oozaru or ss4)= 10,000,000x meaning Goku would win easily but if the opinion that Baby Vegeta helped Vegeta reach SS3 then the power levels would be virtually eaqual (exact same mathematical increases) which they were. Baby's voice - editted Vegeta? If you listen closely, you hear Baby's voice hasn't actually been recorded as it sounds. You can hear signs that its been editted. At least, I can hear it. It sounds to me like Baby's pitch has been pushed up a few notches. Does anyone else hear it or is it just me? -- BloodSonic1 Super Saiyan Gohan in GT How is it possilble that Gohan can transform to a super saiyan in the Dragonball GT version. The old Kai took that ability away from him, to unlease his 'secret power' to fight Buu... :He never lost the ability. Many readers/viewers were confused because (1) Elder Kai told Gohan that the techniques are activated in a similar manner, and (2) Gohan doesn't use his Ultimate form again in DBZ. 15:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Gohan did lose his ability to turn ssj and ssj2. But GT is non-canon and possibly takes place in another timeline where Gohan never turned SSj2 13:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :He did not, there is no evidence which leads to that conclusion. GT is canon, and it most definitely takes places after Gohan turns SS2. 15:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Saiyan Blood It seems that the only person he posessed and used in battle that was not 50% Saiyan was Vegeta. Should that be mentioned? 15:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :He possessed the entire Earth, include all sorts of animals, people, people-animals (lol), and probably some other stuff, too. Because of that, I don't think any particular individual is really worth mentioning. 21:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Potentail Who is releases more of the full potentail of a character, is it Baby or Elder Kai's Unlocking Ability or turnin to a majin? Cooltamerboy 18:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC). :Elder Kai releases all of your present body's power for your use. Majin just adds some evil power, which may or may not be beyond your original potential, depending on how hard you've been training. Baby possessing someone seems to be the same as Majin, only which a heck of a lot more power. Baby dropping one of his eggs in someone seems to add some power, but not a lot. 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Which would be better at unlocking potentail elder kai or baby on goku or vegeta (since elder kai used his ability on gohan but gohan had a dormant power)? :What? 22:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Which ability would be better at unlocking potentail elder kai's Unlocking Ability or baby on goku or vegeta (since elder kai used his ability on gohan but gohan had a dormant power)? :You have like 2 questions mixed together. 05:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. The main question is: Which character has a better ability or technique to exploit the full potentail of a person ( for example goku and vegeta), is it baby or elder kai (since when elder kai used his technique on gohan, gohan had a dormant power)? Cooltamerboy 20:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC). :Ohhhh okay. Well see i think Baby for either Goku or Vegeta, since they already constantly push themselves to their limits. For someone like Gohan, Elder Kai is probably better, since a a power boost from Baby would probably not be as high as his full potential power. 01:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) hi everybody whats up everyone just registered and put on my todo list hopefully this is just what im looking for, looks like i have a lot to read Im trying to find a way to build an e-mail list. Как одно с другим связанно, не пойму.... Что-то я не взяла в толк,как мне срок поставили. Была на узи вчера. У меня последние месячные были 16 июля. По моим подсчетам у меня выходит в случае в случае если по месячным считать срок акушерский 7 недель и 4 дня,это на момент 06 сентября. А в узи написали,что эмбрион соотв. сроку 6 недель и 2 дня, это срок эмбриона или же акушерский? А внизу вообще написала в заключении срок беременности 6-7 недель. Вчера я как-то постеснялась что ли спросить,не знаю,растерялась что ли. А так она сказала,что всё на месте и все хорошо. А размер ктр 7 мм. Ещё у не там линейка кругленькая, вот она ппо ней посмотрела.